haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Ville du Cap-Haïtien
Ville du Cap-Haïtien or Downtown Cap-Haïtien is the urban portion of this city. In 2015, the downtown population of the Cape was measured at 170,994. , Haiti ]] About Characteristics of the city Cap-Haïtien played a big role in the Haitian revolution. Former richest city of the Caribbean during the French colonial period, it has preserved many architectural remains in its historic downtown. From Cap-Haïtien, it is very easy to connect the surrounding tourist sites and nearby towns. Number of inhabitants Downtown Cap-Haïtien houses 171,000 residents. The commune of Cap-Haïtien (i.e. the land within its city limits) houses 275,000, while the Cap-Haïtien Arrondissement has about 359,000 inhabitants. History In the 16th century (1500s), Haiti was colonized by Spanish explorers. Their arrival caused a decline in the population, weakened by imported diseases and ill-treatment. History • In 1670, Cap-Français was founded under Bertrand d'Ogeron, by the buccaneers, coming from Tortuga that began to settle there. M. de Pouancey fortified the city. • In the eighteenth century (1700s), the French took possession of the northern half of the island, to the detriment of the Spaniards who then owned it in full. They set up sugar cane plantations in which slaves who have been imported from Africa work. • On January 20, 1758, Makandal, an African slave, was burned alive in the Cap-Haïtien Square, in the midst of an immense people whom he still terrified, though chained to a post in the middle of the beaker. This Makandal was Muslim and educated; he had acquired in the North an immense influence over his own, by presenting himself to them as prophet or sorcerer. For a long time he resisted all the attacks of the authorities. He had conceived the gigantic plan to exterminate the whites, in order to proclaim the liberty and independence of the black race in Santo Domingo! • Cap-Français had a special status during the French occupation and became the capital of the French colony of Santo Domingo between 1711-1770. • It was in 1770 that the capital moved to Port-au-Prince. • In 1789, the mulatto Lacombe was immolated for having sent to the Provincial Assembly of the North a petition demanding the equality of rights for the freedmen. • October 23, 1790, Vincent Ogé landed in Cap-Haïtien, at 7 o'clock in the evening. • On February 25, 1791, Ogé and Chavannes were beaten on the Place du Cap. The next day, Jacques Ogé and Vignt-two other companions of Ogé were hanged there for having appealed to the arms and proclaimed the equality of the rights of the freedmen. • On August 17, 1791, the slave and voodoo priest Dutty Boukman decided to gather several slaves in Bois Caiman to organize a voodoo ceremony, which marked the beginning of the Haitian Revolution. • On August 21 and 22, 1791, settlers' homes were destroyed and burned and their inhabitants killed. The settlers assassinated Dutty Boukmann, leader of the rebellion of Bois-Caiman, in retaliation and exposed his head on the Place d'Armes. The slaves of the French colony of Santo Domingo also revolt during the Haitian Revolution between 1791 and 1804. • On the 22nd of August, 1791, several colored men were massacred there, being accused by the whites of being the authors of the general revolt of the slaves of the North. In the same year, many insurgents, under the orders of a man named Jeannot, attacked the Cape with a double rage of fanatical ardor for liberty. In vain did the grape harvest reap those men who preferred death to slavery. Naked and unarmed for the most part, they came to throw themselves on cannons and bayonets. They took Fort Bangars, and passed the white garrison at the end of the sword. • In 1793, the first slave revolts hit Cap-Haitien, which was looted and set on fire. • After the departure of the civilian commissioner Saint-Léger for PAP, in 1792, Biassou attacks Cape Town. A large ditch filled with water that surrounded the city, was not an obstacle for him. The desire he had to deliver his slave mother in the convent of the Fathers of the Hospital, excited his audacity. After crossing the moat, he came in the middle of the night to attack Fort Belair; he surprised the garrison, dispersed it, and fired on the city, where he spread the greatest terror. He then went to the hospital of Saints Peres, which he made himself master. All the diseases which had their beds of National Guards clothed were stabbed. The following day, at daybreak, the National Guard drove Biassou out of the vicinity of the city. He withdrew with his mother whom he had delivered. In April, 1792, Biassou, taking advantage of the divisions that reigned among the Cape colonists, gathered 500 men at the Tannerie, and marched against the city. He was arrested for a moment by the artillery of Petit-Anse. He resumed his march, having neglected the posts of Upper Cape, and threw himself upon the city. Blanchelande, Dassas, and Cambefort forced him to retire. On the 17th of September, 1792, arrive at Cape Town the civil commissars Sonthonax, Polverel, and Ailhaux with generals Desparbes, Hinisdal de Lassale, and Montesquiou-Fezensac, and 6,000 men of French flocks. On the 4th of December, 1792, the little whites and the freedmen engaged in the city a deadly fight. Dassas was killed. The freedmen, yielding to the number, retired to the Fossette and finally to the Cape High, where they retrenched. On June 20, 1793, General Galbaud attacked the civil commissars at the National Palace with 3,500 troops. Colonel Antoine Chanlatte, a colored man, and Mars Belley, a black officer, repulsed him and took Cesar Galbaud, the brother of the general, prisoner. • The next day, the 21st of June, General Galbaud dismounted from the ships of the squadron and marched against the arsenal occupied by 50 freedmen who had their heads a white man. He returned the arsenal and the freedmen were slaughtered. Galbaud, master of several forts that dominated the palace, forced Antoine Chanlatte to retire with Sonthonax and Polvérel on the Breda hut at the top of Cape Town. The sailors, masters of the place, loot it. It became impossible for Galbaud to maintain order. The carnage reigned in all its horror. The city was unendited. Ten thousand insurgent blacks and mulattoes, led by the leader of the Pierrot gangs, penetrated into the city, slaughtered the whites in all the quarters and in all the houses. It was this day (June 21, 1793) that the civil commissars, by a proclamation, declared free and French citizens all black and colored slaves who fought for the Republic. The partisans of Galbaud evacuated the place. On the 29th of August following, the general enfranchisement of slaves was proclaimed in Cape Town by the civil commissary Sonthonax. Cape Town was no more than a heap of ruins, open on all sides. It was then that Villate, a man of color, by his energy and intelligent administration, raised the courage of the inhabitants, established redoubts around the square, and in 1794 drove the Spaniards, whose bivouacs almost reached the barrier. Bottle. For more than two months, the garrison feeds only on sugar cane, oranges and raciness. The English were obliged to abandon the blockade of the port, and Jean Francois, on his side, retired shamefully to Fort Dauphin. • On March 20, 1796, Villate arrested Cape Town and imprisoned Governor Laveaux, who was deposed. The next day, in the face of Toussaint L'Ouverture's threats, the municipality ordered the governor to be released, and Villate retired to the fort of La Marteliere. • On October 22, 1798, Toussaint L'Ouverture and Moses came to surround the Cape, and forced the agent of the Directory, Hedouville, to leave the colony, Toussaint entered the Cape in triumph. • On October 31, 1801, General Moise against Toussaint Louverture conspired in Cap-Haïtien, with the aim of exterminating the whites in the North, the union of the blacks and the yellows, and the independence of his country. After stifling this revolt, Toussaint came to Cape Town, where he entered on November 4th. He presented himself on the parade ground, and pointing out to the people: "Here is the man," he said, "that General Moise represented as a traitor to the country! Here is the murderous man of his brothers! Here is the man who tried to restore slavery, who betrayed the Republic, and who wanted to be proclaimed king over thousands of corpses! Today the guilty received their punishment, for having disturbed public order. As for General Moise; my nephew, he will soon undergo painful days, which merits his rebellion; he has conspired against France, his country, and whoever armies himself against her, would be my own son, will perish from the torment of traitress. He ordered several compromised officers to come out of the ranks and burn their brains, which they did without murmuring. Then a crowd of men linked to each other appeared on the square. The square opened. Three pieces of cannon were pointed at them. A moment later, they had disappeared, fired by grape shot. The crowd, sated with horror, fled and dispersed on all sides. Moses was judged and executed on November 26th. • In January, 1802, the French squadron carrying the division of General Hardy, of the Leclerc Expedition, presented itself before Cape Town. Christophe, who commanded for Toussaint, had all the instruments necessary for the service of a battery with red balls carried to Fort Picolet, and torches were sent to the soldiers of the garrison, so that the city might be delivered to the flames. He refused to hand over the town in the absence of Toussaint. "The earth will burn," he cried, "if the squadron persecuted to deliver the forts Picolet and Belair, the prevenant that in case of refusal, 15,000 men would be disembarked the next morning, and that he made him responsible everything that could happen. Christophe persisted in his refusal, and on the 4th of February he set fire to his own house, which he had paved. The National Guard made vain efforts to extinguish the fire. The citizens were repulsed by the soldiers with rifle butts. At eleven o'clock in the evening, the town was nothing but a vast beaker, which the soldiers sacked. On February 5th, Humbet's division took possession of the city. Hardy's division, which had landed at Acul Bay, marched against Cape Town, where she took up position on the smoking ruins of the houses. General Leclerc established his headquarters there, and advanced his outposts to Mornet, where the commandant of Petite-Anse, Wilson, came to make him his bid. • In March 1802, while the French were occupied at the siege of Crete-a-Pierrot, General Christophe came under the walls of the Hopital and Petite Anse to brave General Boyer who was commanding at Cape Town. General Boyer, seconded by Admiral Villaret-Joyeuse, fired from the squadron all the soldiers of the marine artillery and a corps of 1,200 sailors who fought vigorously against the insurgents and repulsed them. The environs of the Cape were however cleared only by the arrival of General Hardy, coming from Crete to Pierrot. The same year, the bands of Sans-Souci, revolted against Leclerc, incessantly harassed the French troops in the environs of Cape Town, and gained many successes over them. The following 28th of October, Cape was besieged again by the native revolts. General Leclerc, on his deathbed, ordered General Clausel to occupy only the city wall to defend himself better. The natives were camped less than a league from the gates of the city. On the 1st of November, Leclerc died of yellow fever in Cape Town, at one o'clock in the morning, and deigned General Rochambeau to succeed him. Pauline Bonaparte made embalming the body of her husband who, after having received the funeral honors, was embarked for France on the ship '' the Swiftsure '' and on which she accompanied him. The Pantheon received the remains of Captain General Leclerc. French troops fought the independence troops during the Battle of Vertières on November 18, 1803. It was Jean-Jacques Dessalines, one of the leaders of the revolution, who proclaimed on January 1, 1804 the birth of the State of Haiti. He then asked Henri Christophe, one of his generals, to build a very large fortress on Laferrière peak. • At the death of Dessalines, Haiti was cut in half. Henri Christophe proclaimed himself king of the northern part of Haiti in 1811 and installed the capital of the Kingdom of Haiti in Cap-Haïtien. • In 1813, King Christophe or Henri I built a palace with garden, the Sans Souci Palace, which is compared to the Palace of Versailles. • Cap-Haitien was no longer the capital of the Kingdom of Haiti in 1820. • On May 7, 1842, a violent earthquake hit Haiti, destroying much of the infrastructure. • In 1865, Fort-Ferrier, located at the gates of the city, was occupied by the partisans of Salnave. This fort was attacked by the corps of riflemen guarding President Geffrard. A photograph now lost, represented this feat of arms. When the government triumphed, it was disarmed. • Of note is the Fort Saint-Joseph, where Toussaint L'Ouverture blasted his cannon on December 5, 1888 • An earthquake of magnitude 7.0 to 7.3 hits Haiti on January 12, 2010. The authorities count nearly 230,000 people and about 300,000 wounded. • Cap-Haïtien suffered heavy floods in 2012 that caused many deaths. Geography Cap-Haïtien, capital of the northern department, is a port city located north of Haiti. Extending about 53 square kilometers, it is crossed by the Mapou River. , Haiti]] Neighboring sections How to move in the city The city of Cap-Haïtien offers various modes of transport, Taxi, Moto-taxi or Marche-au-choix. The taxi: the city has many vehicles. The motorcycle taxi: the inhabitants benefit from this means of transport because of its speed. Walking: it can be nice to walk around at your own pace in the streets of the city. As a precaution, it is advisable to observe the general safety instructions (especially to avoid going out alone at night). Tourism ]] What to see The city of Cap-Haïtien has few tourist sites to see. Tourists will visit the Notre Dame de l'Assomption Cathedral, the Vertières Monument, the Hotel Roi Christophe and the statues of Jean-Jacques Dessalines and Toussaint Louverture. They will also appreciate the Numismatic Museum of Cap-Haïtien. What to do - discover the city center with its French colonial architecture. - Enjoy the beaches. - Stroll along the Boulevard du Carenage on the seaside. - Visit Bois Caiman, historic site of the practice of voodoo and where the Haitian revolution was decided. - Go to a distillery. - Visit the Iron Market. - Enjoy a boat ride or a cruise. Purchasing The Iron Market is the city's main shopping destination. CDs, engravings, stone carvings, leather goods, naive paintings, traditional wooden masks, jewelry made with seeds and straw hats are some of the goods available for sale. ]] Local recipe The dishes: chicken with cashews, rice djon-djon (rice, garlic, cloves, bacon, shrimps, green pepper, hot pepper, Congo peas, black mushrooms djon-djon), soup joumou (squash giraumon, meat of beef, cloves, chilli, chicken broth, macaroni, cabbage, carrots, garlic, orange, potatoes), seafood (crayfish, herrings, conch ...), meat (chicken, turkey ...) , Haitian pork truffle (pork macerated in lemon and orange juice, garlic, cloves and chilli, boiled in a pan and then fried), pikliz (shredded cabbage and carrots, marinated and spiced) , lalo (vegetables cooked with meat and served with white rice), chaka (pumpkin stew, meat, dried corn, coconut milk and chilli). Desserts : fruits (pineapple, guavas, papayas, oranges, mangos, ackee, melons, tree fruits) fresh, salad or compote, sugar cane, sweet potato bread (sweet potatoes, bananas, coconut milk, vanilla , raisins, cane syrup), Banan peze (fried plantains), or Kokoye Haitian (unsweetened condensed milk, coconut milk, granulated sugar, salt). Drinks : coffee, cane rum, fresh fruit juice. Sights In the vicinity of Cap-Haïtien, some tourist sites are to be seen. Milot with its National Historical Park, which includes the Citadel, the Palace Sans-Souci and Ramiers fortifications, classified in UNESCO but demolished by the earthquake of 1842. Limbé and Fort Dahomey dating from 1804. The City of Fort-Liberté with its Arc de Triomphe, its colonial fountain, Place d'Armes, Fort Dauphin, Bayau Island, Fort Saint-Frédéric, Fort Saint-Charles and Fort la Bouque. The Espagne Habitation located on the Cape Heights, was occupied in February 1803 by a column of General Romain, who established itself there to fight the French in the city. The battalion commander Thouzard, with the aid of a battery at La Fossette, drove them out. He managed to extinguish the fire that had been put in the main structure of this habitation. The natives retired to the summit of Morne Lory. References Cap-Haïtien http://www.bourse-des-voyages.com/guide-voyage/vacances/hotel-cap-haitien.html cap514j.jpg cap514m.jpg cap514p.jpg AuCap13019.png Category:Communal Sections Category:Cap-Haïtien Arrondissement Category:Nord, Haiti